


A Summer Snapshot at Hasetsu

by animomma



Series: The Life and Times of Victuuri [18]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Hasetsu, M/M, Yu-Topia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:38:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24500167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animomma/pseuds/animomma
Summary: Victor and Yuuri's family visits Yu-Topia over summer break.
Relationships: Katsuki - Relationship, Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: The Life and Times of Victuuri [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1166879
Kudos: 25





	A Summer Snapshot at Hasetsu

“So, what do you all have planned today?” Yuuri asked, glancing around at his family. They were all gathered around a table at his parents’ house in Hasetsu, taking advantage of the summer break to visit. 

His mother, Hiroko, said in her cheerful voice, “Oh, I thought the kids and I might do some cooking today. Sound good?” She directed the question at her two grandchildren. Eight-year-old Nikolai shifted in his seat and looked uncertainly at his sister. Akilina, known to her family as simply Aki, seemed not to notice her brother looking for a bailout, and gushed happily, “Da, Obaachan, that sounds fun!” She happily tucked into her breakfast with renewed enthusiasm, apparently eager to be done and head to the kitchen. Cooking was one of her favorite things to do, and it wasn’t very often that she got to learn Japanese-style cooking. 

Her grandfather chucked and said, “Slow down, Aki-chan, there will be plenty of time for you to spend with your obaachan today. And where might you two be headed today?” he asked, turning to his son and son-in-law.

Yuuri glanced at his husband, and they shared a smile. “Well, we’ll probably head to Ice Castle for a bit.” He missed the pained look that his son shot him, since he was busy looking fondly at Victor. 

Mari glanced at them disdainfully. “Please, do you two mind? This is supposed to be a family meal.”

Yuuri blushed red, embarrassed to be caught staring so openly at his spouse, but Victor gave his smooth smile and said, “You’re just jealous because you can’t stare into anyone’s eyes, Mari.”

She snorted. “You’re right, I can’t, and that’s fine with me. I’m perfectly happy just running the inn, and I don’t see the need to look for a partner.”

This time, the look Yuuri gave his husband was harsh. “Viya, that was entirely uncalled for. You know Mari has turned down plenty of romantic opportunities. It’s all right to not be interested in marriage.”

Hiroko stood up and clapped her hands at that. “Yes, you’re quite right. Now, if we’re all done, then can I get some help clearing the table? Mari, Aki-chan?”

“Right away, Obaachan!” Aki stood up swiftly and began sweeping empty dishes off the table. Mari began helping, although it was clear that her mind was elsewhere. More and more lately, she had been taking over the management of Yu-Topia from her parents, and it seemed to take up a lot of her mental and physical energy. 

Yuuri watched her fondly, glad that his parents had a daughter they could rely on. When his plate had been whisked out from under his nose by his overly excited daughter, he turned to Victor and laughed. “Well, since we don’t seem to be needed here, shall we head out to the rink?”

Victor brushed a hand lovingly along his cheek. “Hai, muzh moy.”

Mari called from the kitchen, “I can still hear you, you know!”

Victor called back cheerfully, “But it doesn’t count if you don’t understand what I’m saying!”

Yuuri whacked his husband’s shoulder lightly as they stood up. Victor protested, “What? It’s not my fault that she hasn’t learned any Russian when we’ve been married for 17 years and 2 months.”

“Vitya, that’s ridiculous, why would she learn Russian endearments…” their voices faded as they left. 

Nikolai, alone with his grandpa, sighed and stood up. “Well, Ojiisan, guess I’ll go help Aki.”

“Yes, do your best,” his grandfather said, smiling happily.

As Nikolai walked into the kitchen, he heard his grandmother say, “... already 15 now, have you decided what you’re going to do after high school, Aki-chan?”

He paused in the doorway to hear her answer. She’d been evasive with his parents when they had tried to discuss her future plans with her, and they always dropped the issue in the end, saying she had plenty of time to decide still. Nikolai wanted to see if she’d give an answer to their grandmother.

“Hmm...well, I’ve thought about it. There are only a couple things I really like to do...like cooking, for example. But I don’t think that I want to cook for a career. It seems like it wouldn't be fun anymore if I had to do it all the time. I like making food for my family and friends, and i don’t really have an interest in doing it for other people.”

Hiroko hummed in agreement. “I can see how you would feel that way. It certainly is different cooking for strangers. Well, nobody said that you have to follow your hobbies for a career. It’s nice to have things you enjoy that have nothing to do with work.” She smiled gently at her granddaughter as they began putting away the dried dishes.

“Yeah, for right now, I’m thinking that I’ll go to university after I’m done with school, and then go from there.” Aki turned around, a stack of dishes in her hands, and saw Nikolai. “Kolya, what are you doing standing there?” Her voice was almost angry now.

Nikolai jumped to defend himself. “Nothing! I was just standing here. What are you doing?”

“I’m getting ready to cook with Obaachan like you’re supposed to be doing, too.”

“Well, I never said I wanted to cook today!” Nikolai yelled back at his sister before he stopped to think. He slowly shifted his eyes over to his grandmother, holding his breath for her reaction.

To his relief, she was smiling at him. “You don’t have to spend the day with me if you don’t want to. I didn’t mean to push you. I’m sorry.”

Immediately, guilt seeped into his chest. “I...I didn’t mean that I don’t want to be with you. I just…”

She cut him off gently .”You want to go skating with your parents, don’t you?” He looked at her, startled, as she laughed merrily. “Don’t look so surprised. I raised a little boy who was very much like you. Go ahead, your sister and I will be sure to make everyone a delicious lunch!”

Doing his best to stoically blink back the tears that sprang into his eyes, Nikolai leapt forward to grab his grandmother in a fierce hug. She laughed as she hugged him back, but said, “You’d better get going, I think they’ve already left. You remember how to get there?”

He nodded and released her, calling back over his shoulder, “Thanks, Obaachan!” As he ran out past the lobby, he yelled to his aunt who was clearing off guests’ tables, “I’m going to the rink!”

She called after him, “Itterasshai,” but he barely heard it as he dashed to his room and collected the bag that held his ice skates, running out the door as fast as he could.

Since he was running, it didn’t take long before he saw his parents’ silhouettes, walking ahead of him on the street in the direction of Ice Castle. He called out to them, “Papa! Otousan! Wait for me!”

At his voice, they both turned around, and he saw looks of surprise on their faces. Yuuri started to move towards him as he called, “Kolya, I thought you were cooking with Obaachan today?”

Nikolai’s feet slowed to a walk as he drew within speaking distance of his otousan. “Well...Aki wanted to cook with her. I wanted...to ice skate.” He looked down as he said this last part, not wanting to make eye contact.

He couldn’t avoid the smile in his otousan’s voice, though. “Ah, I see. Of course you can come with us, Kolya. I’m sorry for not asking if you wanted to come.”

A hand ruffled his short hair, and he looked up to see his papa smiling down at him. He said, “Shall we go then?”

Grinning, Nikolai started walking in between his parents as they fell into step on either side of him. He didn’t notice that they were now walking at a slower pace to accommodate his stride. 

“It will be nice to see how the Nishigoris are doing, won’t it?” Yuuri said conversationally as they walked along. 

“Yes, didn’t one of the triplets get married recently?” Victor asked.

“Yes, Lutz.”

“Ahh, yes. Remember how cute they were at our wedding?” Victor smiled over the top of his son’s head. “Of course, you were much cuter.”

“Papa! I’m right here! Stop being gross!” Nikolai protested.

Victor gave him a dramatic, stricken look before addressing his spouse. “You see what a bad influence your sister is on our dear, innocent child? I can’t even tell my dear husband how adorable he is without protest”

Yuuri scoffed. “They both tell us that stuff all the time at home. Mari has nothing to do with it.”

Nikolai smiled up at his otousan, who winked conspiratorially at him as Victor sputtered in indignation. Laughing, they strolled along the streets of Hasetsu. At the same time, Aki and Hiroko began making their lunch, back in the kitchen at Yu-Topia. Each in their own way, the little family enjoyed their time together within the perfect picture of peace offered by the little town.

**Author's Note:**

> Translation notes:
> 
> da (Russian): yes  
> obaachan (Japanese): grandma  
> hai (Japanese): yes  
> muzh moy (Russian): my husband  
> ojiisan (Japanese): grandpa  
> itterasshai (Japanese): said when someone leaves the house, general meaning of "return safely" or "safe trip"


End file.
